Wishful Thinking
by Alice Lettergale
Summary: Shadowfang was the most agile and intelligent Decepticon femme that Megatron had recruited. Unfortunately for her, she had fallen head over servos for the mech known as Starscream. Requested by ashialupe on QZ. OC x SS   OC


**A very old request that had been posted on QZ awhile back. One of my first works, so feel free to review. Part 2 will be up soon.**

* * *

Shadowfang growled as she made her way towards the empty corridors of the Decepticon base. She was incredibly pissed at a numeral amount of things. The first thing being that Blitzwing had completely screwed themselves over on an important mission. Never in all her life-cycles had she been failed by any of her assigned partners. That is, until her last partner decided to " switch sides for the better good. "

Cyberlynx, her designated partner for over a thousand solar cycles, had decided to go soft on the Decepticons, and turned on her and the rest of them in order to regain peace by taking an alliance with the Autobots.

This made her glitch inside. Never had she lost a good Decepticon warrior to such pathetic and insolent bots. They were planning to weaken all of Cybertron and the universe. And now with Cyberlynx teamed with Prime and his crew, they were surely going to be a threat.

At least, that's what she concluded too.

Suddenly, her con monitor began to shrill an alarm, making Shadowfang loose track of her thoughts.

With a click to her wrist, her monitor glowed with the face of her leader, Megatron.

" Shadowfang, you are to be boarded on ship here with the rest of your comrades immediately.

We are to discuss what is needed to be done before we depart. Including what is to be done about your standards as of now."

Shadowfang lowered her optics, letting her mouth curl into a snarl. With her partner gone, it would surely hurt her reputation by all standards.

" Do not fret, we wish to merely test to see where your loyalty lies. Can't having a possible traitor running amok with my men."

" No worries, my lord. I know were _my_ affiliation lies."

" We will wait and see, then."

With that, the monitor drew blank, leaving her angrier than ever. With a screech, Shadowfang sent a metal crunching punch to the nearest thing next to her, which happened to be just the corridor wall.

" By the Allsparks, I will incinerate that memory coreless fool!"

She snarled, giving the wall another merciless punch. As of now, not only did her best partner leave them, but now she is having to pay for it.

_What am I to them? Some mech that they can just tinker with? I'll show them how a true Decepticon reels with terror. _

She planned silently.

As she continued to fume, her sensors didn't pick up the sound of another Decepticon heading her way. His sudden voice surprised Shadowfang, though it made the sensors in her cheeks heat up noticeably.

" My, my. Whatever seems to be angering the great Shadowfang?"

He cackled, making her head whip around to face him.

His dark figure loomed over her's, almost as though he was going to try and pry out what was making her glitch. Course, she wasn't about to give in just yet. Sure, the dark bot had good looks and some charm, and that's what was making her glitch even more. Why did she have to fall for such a mech?

" Nothing that must concern yourself, Starscream."

She hissed, letting her optics meet his. Even though she had strong sparks towards him, she wasn't going to fall head over heals so easily.

At least, not in his presence.

His smirk grew wide at her challenging gaze, finding her admirable when angry.

She was quite the attractive bot herself, with her tall and curved figure, she looked every much like Blackarachnia herself. Without the ugly organic features.

Though her eye catching presence wasn't the only thing that seemed to grasp Starscream's attention.

" Shouldn't you be running along to our dear lord _Megatron_?"

He jeered, letting his sharp fingers trail underneath her chin.

Again, her heat sensor reacted , and this time to his cold touch.

Was he _trying_ to make her circuits go haywire?

Her golden optics rolled with fake irritation, letting her hand swipe his away from her face.

She didn't mind Starscream touching her, in fact, she would have rather stayed there for many lunar cycles like that.

Though it was hard for her to accept it, let alone express it.

With a turn of ignorance, she stalked off towards the front doors of the base, letting them slide open.

" Be seeing you soon then, Shadowfang."

He chuckled behind her, letting the automatic door slowly shut in front of him.

Shadowfang halted and blinked her golden optics, folding her arms tightly against her chest plate.

" Can't wait."

She muttered, letting her heat sensors flush yet again. This was the last thing she was wanting to hear.

She could handle her partner leaving.

She could handle Megatron's tests on her loyalty.

She could even handle her moronic comrade's failures.

Though the thought of being on board with her life cycle crush, well…

* * *

The engines of the ship roared to life as they lifted off from the Decepticon base, taking off on to their next targeted mission.

Earth.

Shadowfang lowered her optics, becoming impatient with Megatron's late arrival. She was nervous about what assignment he was going to give her, considering this could be her very last one. Unless she could still some how prove she was still a loyal Decepticon.

Hopefully it was to ring the metal neck of that infernal Optimus Prime.

Every attempt she had in order to gain the Allspark failed because of him and his comrades.

Just thinking about it made her circuits spark.

As she crossed towards the head of the command ship, she noticed that a few Decepticons were already awaiting the arrival.

The one closest to her was Lugnut, who didn't seem to take a liking towards her after the incident.

However, her being a higher rank than himself didn't seem to make themselves any less friendlier towards one another.

Aside from Lugnut, Blitzwing and Blackarachnia were flying sparks at one another, since his crazy side seemed to take a liking to what earthlings called, " dancing", and began to annoy Blackaracnia with it.

Either way, Shadowfang was not going to tolerate anymore failures from him, especially if this was her last time. In the worst case scenario, it _will_ be if she gets partnered with him.

Shadowfang stalked towards Blitzwing in pure anger, letting her golden optics glow violently.

Both Decepticons turned and faced their haywired comrade, making Blitzwing flinch slightly.

" You!"

Shadowfang hissed, grabbing Blitzwing by the chest plate.

His optics grew wide as she raised him high in the air, letting her sharp fingers slowly leave a dent.

" If you _dare _fail me today, I'll make sure to incinerate your offining hide clear across the universe!"

Blitzwing shuffled his face, trying to find an easy way to retort. He wasn't too keen on her rampages, and he didn't wasn't ready to ignite her spark.

" Yez ma'am."

Concluded his normal face, though took a spin and the crazy face now added,

" You vill not be dizappointed!"

Shadowfang twitched one of her optics, throwing the pile of scrap across the room.

Blackaracnia gave a chuckle as Blitzwing landed face first into the command center, right in front of the feet of ( non other ) than Megatron himself. Poised right next to him, was Starscream.

Everyone fell silent as Megatron and Starscream began to walk towards the center of the group, completely ignoring Blitzwing's fall. Starscream's optics landed straight to Shadowfang's, making her wires spark slightly. His coy smile made her feel as though something was going to happen.

Something good, yet at the same time, very bad.

Megatron then started their meeting. First off, he began with their next missions.

This was the moment Shadowfang was ready for.

" …And as for you, Starscream."

Megatron finished, turning his head to meet his smug expression.

" You shall be partnered with Shadowfang for the time being. You're mission might be complicated, so not only will you both be a good team…"

His gaze then averted to Shadowfang's, making her lips curl back in annoyance.

" But this will also give you a chance to prove your loyalty, Shadowfang. I trust you that you _will_ succeed here, correct?"

Megatron's gaze then locked with hers for no more than a few milliseconds, just before she responded.

" But of course, lord Megatron. After all, this shouldn't be too difficult if your letting _Starscream_ join in my ranks."

She sniffed, folding her arms tightly against her chest plate. Even though she liked Starscream, she still had to lay low on her feelings. She even felt guilty for saying such a thing, and practically in the presence of Starscream himself. The only thing that was making this any better, was the fact that Starscream would be with her either way.

Shadowfang could almost sense a smile in his voice when he continued.

" No need to be prude, my dear. After all this mission will be the key to getting back your status.

So, as of now, your mission is to retrieve your old partner, Cyberlynx."

Shadowfang's optics raised in surprise.

_Surely he must be joking. Why would he _want_ that pathetic pile of scrap back here?_

" This is a serious matter. Loosing someone such as the likes of Cyberlynx is an extreme waste. If we were to have him back here, he would yet again be one of our best essentials."

" Yet he's joined affiliations with those pathetic Autobots. He _want's_ peace now, and knowing Cyberlynx, he never goes back once he makes a decision."

Megatron lowered his optics on the femme. In a way, she _was_ correct. He never did go back on his word.

His voice was calm, yet very commanding as he spoke.

" Starscream, Shadowfang, your mission is to bring Cyberlynx back at all costs, preferably _alive_. We will handle with his refusals when he's back at base. Now, all of you will leave tomorrow to start your missions. I will not tolerate any more failures, understand?"

" Yes, lord Megatron."

They all responded in chorus, now dispersing back into their own private corridors.

Later that night, Shadowfang became restless. Her strategies were far too complicated to pull on Cyberlynx. She was starting to have a difficult time whether or not she should pull a false alliance, or just take them down by pure force. Either way, it was going to be hard .

Her optics began to dim as the moments passed, though she could not seem to shut down. Lifting her legs, she decided to take a small walk down the isles of the ship, hopefully clearing her mind.

The small clunks and clanks of her steel heels began to echo off the walls, creating a steady beat. Both her arms were tightly bound to her chest plate, covering her noisy monitor signals. She didn't dare attempt to wake any of the snoozing Decepticons.

That is, if they weren't already awake.

As she continued to make her way towards the front of the command area, she began to hear the hushed speaking of two bots.

Slowly, she crept her way to the edge of the doorway, where her golden optics peered into the dimmed room.

It seemed as though Megatron and Shockwave were having a private discussion, seeing as though Shockwave never attended the meeting himself.

_Maybe he's getting an update._

She pondered, shrugging her arms. Just incase, she decided to take a recording session on it. Any information that she could have missed may be good for a refresher later on.

With a click to her wrist, her monitor began to flash red, signaling that is was now recording.

Closing her optics, she began to listen hard onto the conversation.

"…What's really bothering me, is the fact that it won't be much longer until she finds out."

Concluded Shockwave, giving his leader a worried glance. Megatron nodded in response, letting his fist curl into a tight ball.

" Sooner or later, Shadowfang will discover that Optimus Prime is her true father. However, until the day she does, we must keep her on our side at all costs. She is quite essential, just as Cyberlynx is. That is why I am making Starscream join her."

Shadowfang's optics then shot open, glowing into a violent light.

Impossible.

_Optimus. Optimus Prime, leader of the pathetic Autobots, is my **Fathe**r?_

She screamed in her head, letting her fingers slowly dig into her palms.

_No wonder Cyberlynx left. Such utter some lying fools! Brainwashing us with their nonsense. _

_I'll show them. I'll show them I'm no daughter of a weak Autobot. I'm a lone femme with the strength of a Decepticon. _

She continued, her circuits finally blowing into large fuses. She was going to get her vengeance on Megatron and Optimus Prime. To Shadowfang, they were mere pawns in her game now. Neither of them will claim her as an essential tool, nor will they claim anyone she knew.

As she tried to calm herself, they conversation between the two Decpticons was coming to a close.

Grunting, she turned her con monitor off, and began to slink her way back to the base of the ship.

It wasn't long until she was able to find the base, in which she was still debating whether or not to leave Starscream behind. After all, he was her partner for this mission.

_If I leave without him, will that make Megatron more suspicious?_

She questioned, letting her gaze travel from the base's exit, and back again towards the corridors direction.

Either way, she was going to find Cyberlynx, and hopefully persuade him to join her side. No longer did she wish to be a faulty Decepticon.

She wanted to have the _true_ power of a Decepticon.

And as long as Megatron was under rule, She would surely never reach that goal.

With a small sigh, Shadowfang made her way towards the base's exit, allowing her sharp fingers to pry against the steel door. A sudden swoosh of air then filled the base, now revealing a strip of continuous stars and planets.

_Time to begin my true mission. _

With that, she darted and took a graceful leap into the vast of space.

Her transformation took her from a Decepticon femme into a sleek, purple and black fighter jet.

Entering her target's coordinates, she ignited her engine onto full blast, leaving a streak of white and blue flames into the glittering night.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Again, feel free to review and be on the look out for part two. **


End file.
